Finally!
by chrichuu
Summary: WHAT! TODAY IS CLIFF'S BIRTHDAY?HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" May and Stu hid beside they're grandparents, afraid of Claire's sudden outburst.


Hello Minna!!!! I know it's weird cause I've been changing this over and over again! Gomen!!!! Well, here is it! R&R!!

_**chiira-mira9 does not own Harvest Moon or the Characters used in her story. She would appreciate it if you read her story and review. **_

_**

* * *

**_**Finally!  
**

Summer 6

**Cliff's POV**

"sigh....it's my birthday again. I wonder if anyone knew?" "I hope Claire knew, she bakes the best Chocolate Cakes! Yumm!!"

**End of Cliff's POV**

Cliff planned to celebrate his birthday in the church. As usual, he sat at the front pew. But something was definitely wrong. He could feel it. But for a depressed guy he is, he didn't even seem to bother.

**Meanwhile at the INN........**

"Do you think he'll notice?" asked a worried Ann

"Of course not my dear. Cliff always seats in the front pew and maybe he won't even notice or care about Pastor Carter's goofy smile. After all, it's his birthday..." said an eager Doug

"Well, as long as I'm the one whose making fireworks, there is no big deal." Saibara said.

"Can I help grandpa?" asked Gray

"You've gotta be kidding me. You can't even make a necklace as good as mine and you expect me to let you make fireworks!" Saibara tried not to laugh.

Gray grunted while going near Mary.

"It's ok Gray. You can do it!" Mary was encouraging Gray.

"Will you just get on with it?" Trent impatiently said

"Anyway, do you think our plan of getting Claire and Cliff will be a great gift for Cliff?" curiosity hit Jack

"Of course, Jack! We've been preparing this since Winter, you know when Cliff collapsed on the square and Claire found him and brought him at the clinic? And I know if it will not work. Besides, it is really obvious that Cliff and Claire love each other, right?" Karen tried to catch her breathe for speaking so fast

"Are you alright, Honey?" Rick said with concerning eyes

"So this get-them-together-thing will be held at the beach at 9:00pm?" Kai suddenly asked

"Do you need some help with that?" Gotz suddenly arrived at the INN with Mayor Thomas, Harris and Kano.

Everybody went shocked. They didn't expect that the Mayor himself would know about this.

"Oh, Hello Mayor, Gotz, Harris and the Photographer guy!"Manna cheerfully welcomed them in their "team".

"Hey! I told you guys my name is Kano!"Kano angrily said.

Everyone laughed.

This is the long awaited moment that everybody had waited for. Cliff's Birthday. Everyone in Mineral Town are sick of Cliff being so shy but they were glad that Claire had opened up to Cliff.

**Flashback**

_They got along pretty well by the past few months since Winter. Winter was also when Karen and Rick, Jack and Ann and Trent and Elli got together. In Spring, Gray finally confessed to Mary with the help of Claire and Jack. Rumors started to fly those days saying that Claire and Jack were beyond sibling love but they later claim that Jack just needed to return a favor and Claire was sick of Mary getting all weird when Gray doesn't talk to her. They are best friends, you see. It was also Claire who got Trent and Elli together. With Claire's help, Rick finally welcomed Kai and they live peacefully without Rick worrying about Kai. And it was Claire and Cliff's idea of getting together Ann and Jack. So, you see, Claire and Cliff helped the town people a lot of times already. They just have to get them together somehow. Of, course they wouldn't plan like this by not proving each others love for one another. There was this time in Spring when Claire went for a walk in the pond near the mine accessible only in Winter. Kappa saw her and immediately fell in love with Claire. Kappa courted her but she rejected him saying, "I have only one person in my heart and it's not you. I'm sorry." Upon not bearing the heartbreak, Kappa kidnapped Claire while she was on her way to Mary's House. Since she was just acroos the orchard when Kappa took her, Cliff is the only one who saw the whole seen. He was just picking grapes when he heard a shout and he traced where the sound was coming from. When he heard the shout again, there was only one thing in his mind: "Claire's in trouble!" With Harris' help, they were able to summon the Kappa and retrieved Claire._

* * *

**PROJECT: CLIFF"S BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

**i. Get Claire and Cliff busy. (Ellen, Stu, Barley and May for Claire; Pastor Carter for Cliff)**

**ii. Popuri, Mary, and Elli must pick up Pinkcat flowers. (Those flowers only bloom in Summer and is the favorite of Cliff and Claire)**

**iii. Saibara makes the fireworks. While Gray and Trent pluck the petals from the Pinkcat flowers. (even though Gray hates it...)**

**iv. Doug, Manna, Sasha, Anna and Ann will cook.**

**v. Duke and Karen for wine.**

**vi. Rick, Kano, Kai and Jack would be back-up just in case plan i fails.**

**vii. All others, preparations, decoration, etc.**

**viii. After all the preparations are finished, blind fond the two and lead them to Mother's Hill where everybody is waiting for them.**

**

* * *

  
**

So after they settled their final plan, Ellen, Stu, Barley, May and Pastor Carter went out to do their intended jobs.

While Popuri, Mary and Elli pick up the flowers, Saibara made the fireworks.

"What should we put on the fireworks display tonight? "We want you to be together" or just a picture of all of us?" Saibara intentionally asked Elli cause he doesn't want any malfunctions in their "plan".

"Maybe just the picture, Sir Saibara." Elli politely answered.

Doug, Manna, Sasha, Anna and Ann cooked all meals that both Claire and Cliff would like. From boiled eggs to Curry. Yummm!

Karen and Duke went directly to the orchard to taste the best wine for the occasion. But they also remembered not to make themselves drunk, otherwise, the plan would be ruined.

After the other girls gathered the flowers, Trent and Gray plucked the petals from the Pinkcat. Although Gray thought it was a little too gay, he has no choice for he was also sick of Cliff and Claire denying each other.

**Back to Claire. . . .**

"Ohh, that sounds delicious, Ellen!" Claire Exclaimed as she smelled the delicious smell of Curry.

"Of course! I made it myself. Now can you be a dear and bring this Chocolate Cake to Pastor Carter? And I heard today was also the birthday of the kid who always stays on the front pew on the church......."

"WHAT?! TODAY IS CLIFF'S BIRTHDAY?????HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" May and Stu hid beside they're grandparents, afraid of Claire's sudden outburst.

"Relax child. Cliff will understand. It's not like you love him, do you?" Barley stated.

"Of course I love him! He;s the reason why I dump the stupid kappa!" Claire doesn't have any clue of what's she's saying.

**With Cliff. . . .**

"Um,,,C-Carter, can I ask you something?" Cliff stammered

"What is it Cliff?" Carter pretended he didn't know bu he knew what is he going to ask.

"D-Do y-you t-think C-Claire u-um l-likes m-mmme???" Cliff shyly said

"Why of course Cliff! She treats you as a very special friend. . "Carter was unable to finish his sentence cause Cliff interrupted

"No what I mean is, you know, beyond friends?" Cliff tried to be confident

**Back to the Team. . .**

The Rest of Team was ok already. They set up very good almost perpect. Saibara had finished his fireworks and the rest were fine.

Karen and Duke found the perfect taste of wine fitted for the occasion. Jeff and the others decorated the place in a sparkle color of gold and silver.

"All we need now are the guest. . ." Ann stated

**XOXOXOXO**

As if on cue, Ellen, Stu, May and Barley arrived with Claire in blindfold. The same as pastor Carter with Cliff. Finally, they removed the blindfolds and Claire and Cliff were speechless.

"Happy Birthday Cliff!" Everyone shouted

Claire who just recovered from her mental block of happiness, kissed Cliff on the cheek and whispered, "Happy Birthday Cliff. . "

Claire's kiss made Cliff beet red. He was speechless. Everybody soon joined them and they ate. After eating, they decided to tell stories in the Peak of Mother's Hill. Everyone was so happy, But Claire suddenly spoke.

"I still don't understand why I am joined to Cliff's Party." Claire dumbfounded said.

Cliff, knowing the reason, suddenly get the attention of everybody. He spoke:

"Villagers of Mineral Town, I'm very to be a part of you. I am so blessed to be on a Town like This. I would also want you people to know that I am in love with a villager here." Cliff carefully announced.

Everybody stared at Cliff as if they didn't know anything.

"So, I would like to call up on stage, Claire. Claire, from the first time I met you, I believe I was meant to meet you here. even though obstacles come between us, we got over them. And so, I would tell this in front of everybody. I LOVE YOU!!!!" Cliff finally released his feelings.

Claire was speechless. She just found herself making way in the crowd and heading towards Cliff. Finally she recovered and shouted, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Cliff never expected Claire to like her back. Because of the happiness, Cliff suddenly hugged her and closed the gap between them while the fireworks exploded.

"They are so romantic!!!!" Popuri stated.

After the fireworks, it was time to head back home. Since that night was Starry, Cliff asked Claire if she would allow him to walk her home, which, she gladly approved. Afterwards, Cliff was locked out of the INN and decided to stay in Claire's place. In Fall, Kai was about to leave when the Village decided it was time for them to get married. Kai and Popuri marry in Fall with Rick and Karen. When winter came, it was time for Doctor and Elli to get married. Just when winter will end, Jack proposed to Ann leaving only 2 pairs behind. Gray and Mary took the initiative and they got married in Spring. At last, it was time for the last couple to get married. Cliff proposed to Claire at the end of Spring and just as Summer was starting, they got married. The Villagers were happier than ever. Never will they ever forget that special day. Cliff's Birthday.

**END**

**

* * *

**

I'm back!!! If you ever pass here, please read and review. I would gladly appreciate it. Thank you!

~chiira-mira9 has been here~


End file.
